I'm so sorry
by jamsu
Summary: Caroline heads over NOLA after 6x19 and takes the dagger out of Klaus' chest.
1. Chapter 1

_She felt like she had ruined everything._

She remembered how angry she was at Elena when she had turned her humanity off. She was _so_ mad when Elena had tried to kill Bonnie and her mom. She missed her mom like crazy, god did she miss her but she was gone now.

Liz Forbes had died a natural death so it wasn't like she could even blame anyone. Sure, she could blame the travelers for making a spell that prevented her from seeing her mom as much as she would have otherwise. She could even blame herself from not noticing how sick she was. But there really wasn't anything she could have done to save her.

But what she felt guilty about was Stefan. Not only was she thinking romantically about him while her only mother was dying, but he had made him do things. Bad things, like turning his humanity off. She had even had sex with him, repeatedly. When she had thought about being with him, this wasn't what she had on her mind. It was her fault, but right now she couldn't even look at her best guy friend.

She just couldn't stay at Mystic Falls after all that. Not after her mom's death. Not after all she did with Stefan. Not after all the people she killed. Not even after all the awful things she told people she cared about. She just decided to leave.

She knew she shouldn't go to see him, not after he promised to stay away and never to return. She shouldn't even contact him before she was ready to give all of her to him, but she couldn't think of any other place than him. She could go anywhere in the world, but she didn't think she should be alone right now. She just had to get away from all the people she hurt when her humanity was off. She knew he might not want to see her. After all she always has pushed him away. He might have moved on. Klaus had once told her that he would be her last love but she didn't know if he really meant it.

That wasn't saying much because these days she wasn't really sure about anything. Still she couldn't but help thinking: what the hell was he thinking? Caroline was never the one so what was so different about him? If he cared about her because she was 'full of light', what would she think about her now? Everyone thought that being good came so easily for her but that wasn't the truth.

That was maybe the best thing when she was humanity-free; she didn't need to care about how the others felt. She was free and now she wasn't anymore. But she wasn't going to hide or feel guilty about her feelings for Klaus anymore. She decided to stop all that. She had already ruined everything so what's the worst thing that could happen after she gave Klaus a change?

Klaus wasn't answering his phone, so she just decided to head to New Orleans.

* * *

This wasn't one of the scenes that went through her head, while she was driving to New Orleans. She knew that he wanted to be the king, so she just thought he was enjoying that with his siblings. How could she have known that Klaus had a daughter? Weirdly enough Tyler hadn't screamed that at her after he found out that she had slept with Klaus back in Mystic Falls.

How could she have known that Hope (she heard from the streets that, that was the king's daughter's name) was really Hayley's daughter. She just couldn't believe that Klaus had a daughter with Hayley of all people.

She was going to leave after she realized that Hayley was already pregnant when Klaus was in town last time, but then she heard some guy called Marcel talking about how he wasn't so sure that leaving Klaus daggered was so good idea with some girl- who she later found out was Rebekah in a new body.

Rebekah on other hand? She trusted Freya more than Klaus. Apparently Frey was the original's long lost sister, who they had thought had died a long, long time ago. From what I realized from their conversation, was that Elijah had daggered his brother because he trusted Freya more to keep Hope safe.

Klaus hadn't trusted his siblings enough to tell his plan to kill someone called Dalia. I didn't know really anything about her, expect she was after Hope.

* * *

It was really too easy to find Klaus. She really thought it would have been a little more difficult; there were only few werewolves guarding the door before she broke their necks and walked into Klaus' room. Weren't they afraid that someone, maybe one of his enemies would come here, kill the werewolves and finish Klaus off as he slept in his bed, a dagger in his heart and unable to fight back?

"Who are you? "Someone asked her. It looked like she wasn't alone here after all. There was a blond woman with a terrible fashion sense holding a stake in front of her.

"Who are you?" I asked her back, only louder than the other girl.

"Cami. Stay away! I won't let you hurt him."

"Like it isn't hurt him, having a stake in his heart," I said sarcastically and the human went quiet.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked me and I guess she didn't believe me because she lifted her stake higher.

"You should be glad I didn't came here a day before."

"And why is that?" the girl, Cami asked me.

"You would've been dead before you got a word out of your little mouth," I told her and she went quiet, but that didn't stop her from trying to stake me. I didn't want to hurt anymore people but that didn't mean I wouldn't, so I broke her wrist before walking to Klaus and taking the dagger out of his chest.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said when he finally opened his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Cami asked behind her at the same time as Klaus asked her what she was doing there.

"Someone invited me to visit New Orleans a long time ago, so here I am."


	2. Chapter 2

She went back to Mystic Falls after taking the stake out of Klaus. She wasn't really ready to be with him yet and she had things to deal with anyways; like apologize her friends and stuff like that. Klaus had Cami to help him anyway.

Cami was pretty jealous of her before she decided to leave. Cami didn't say it exactly but Caroline saw it. She remembers how it was like in high school when she felt like she was living under Elena's shadow. She was always insecure and she usually saw the same face look in her face in the mirror as Cami had.

Who would have guessed that suddenly Stefan was into her and Elena would end up in a magical coma until Bonnie was dead?

She was sitting in front of Stefan right now as he was explaining how he cared about her after she told him how loving him ruined her life, if you could call it love even. She wasn't really sure about it anymore. Did she really love Stefan or the idea of him?

Caroline could only think about Klaus and his promise as Stefan promised to wait for her. All she could hear was Klaus voice saying; _He's your first love_. _I intend to be your last. However long it takes. _So she decided to leave again.

She might not be ready to be with Klaus in a romantically but she knew she had to go back. Klaus had promised to wait for her but could she really expect that if she was here and he was there?

She might have thought that before she met Cami or when she thought he would get over her as soon as they had sex. But she wasn't just going to show up this time. She told herself that she was calling just for the head up but part of her knew that she had to make sure that he wanted her there.

He did and she packed her stuff and left Mystic Falls. A part of her was wondering, if she was doing the right thing but most of her knew that she couldn't stay Mystic Falls. Sure, Bonnie and Stefan was there but she was afraid that she would end up in a relationship with him even though she knew better. Stefan was her best friend and she didn't want mess that up.

x

Caroline didn't have a lot of stuff; mostly clothes, hair products, curling iron, few books etc. So she just went to a bar before going to Klaus' house.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left," she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, goody," Caroline thought aloud when she saw Cami behind the bar.

"Well?" she asked.

"I moved," Caroline told her as I smiled brightly. _Now she remembers one of the reasons why she doubted herself._

"Moved? Where? Here?"

"Yes," I told her.

"Does Klaus know?" she asked as she looked at Caroline with narrowed eyes.

"Of course he does," I smile at her, "I'm moving to his house after all."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't," Caroline told the human as she decided to go straight to Klaus' house after all.

"Where are you going?" The girl called after all.

"Home," she said simply.

* * *

"I saw your lovely friend again," she told Klaus.

"You did?" he asked her, smirking.

"I did," she said simply.

"Are you jealous, Caroline?"

"As if," Caroline told him after scoffing.

"Sure, you're not," he said, smirking again.

"So where is my room?" she asked him.

"Right this way," he said as they started to walk to her room.

"So where is everyone?" She wondered aloud.

"Hope is with Freya and Rebekah left."

"And Elijah?"

"Probably trying to find a way to save Hayley."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I cursed her," Klaus said simply.

"You—cursed her? The mother of your daughter?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Here we are," he told her when they arrived her room.

"Let's not talk about Hayley. I finally have you here with me so let me just enjoy it, Caroline," he told her as she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Fine," she said pouting and he smiled at her.

_After that it didn't take as long to give in to him as she thought._

* * *

**_N/A: I had to make part two after every reviewer wanted one. What do you think? This might be the last part or I could make part three if I get an inspiration. THOUGHTS? I love writing Caroline/Cami scenes some how :D Maybe because I really dislike her character? I don't get the point of her, OK? _**

**_Sorry if this isn't s good as you hoped it to be, but I started writing it after I woke up and blaa blaa blaa. I've tried to write this so long but I never could continue where I left off so there is a little time jump..._**


End file.
